


Let's start over

by multihyucks



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multihyucks/pseuds/multihyucks
Summary: After loving each other for 9 whole years and parting ways in 7th grade because love was uncool back then, Donghyuck thinks he never has to see Mark again.Now he's standing in his future dorm room in college, looking the boy who he never really moved on from right in the eyes.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Let's start over

“Mark Lee”, Donghyuck whispers, still standing half in the hallway. He has been excited to meet his new roommate since several weeks, since he got the acceptance letter from his dream college and completely freaked out, since he found out that his best friend was also going to the same college as him, since he got the e-mail with all the information about the dorm rooms and now, just in the span of 2 seconds, all the excitement has left Donghyuck's body faster than he was able to realize. And everything just because of Mark Lee. 

“The one and only”, said boy says with a smirk. The same goddamn smirk from 8 years ago, the right corner of his mouth slightly lifted and his eyebrows raised just a tiny little bit, nothing in his expression has changed.  
“Should I help you with that?”, Mark asks and points to Donghyuck's bag that he had dropped out of shock.  
“No, I can handle it”, the younger is quick to reply. He takes his bag and finally enters their dorm room, the room he'll have to share with his not so new roommate for quite a long amount of time.  
Cursing and complaining under his breath, Donghyuck finally manages to unpack all of his stuff and get as comfortable as possible in his new room, everything while being watched by Mark.

Goddamnit Mark Lee, you out of everybody on this fucking college.

Donghyuck falls into his pillow with a groan. Just when he is about to close his eyes he hears the voice of the elder probably trying to talk to him. With another groan and an annoyed look on his face he sits up and looks at him.  
“What?”  
“I said I’m going to meet up with some friends and explore the campus a little bit”, Mark repeats himself, seemingly confused by Donghyuck's sudden attitude.  
“K, have fun”, the younger mutters while closing his eyes again and he is soon met with complete silence after Mark has shut the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~♡~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I swear to god Jaemin I would have accepted everybody but him, I'm going to lose my mind”, Donghyuck whines as he lets himself fall back onto his bed, burying his head in a pillow once again.  
“Come on, it can't be that bad”, the other sits down next to him and strokes through his hair, “People change. Maybe you two can start over and become friends”  
“He broke my heart, Jaemin”, Donghyuck huffs into his pillow and shakes his head.  
“Okay and? Renjun and me are also friends even though we once were in a relationship”, Jaemin states, not even thinking about letting the elder drown in his bad mood.  
“But that's different!”, Hyuck protests and finally sits up, a pout very obvious on his lips, “Renjun wasn't your first love and you didn't stop talking for 8 whole years!”  
“Okay you've got a point”, the younger sighs, “But still, I'm sure Mark is a really nice guy”  
“Maybe he is, but I'm still hurt and have way too many unanswered questions”, Donghyuck mumbles before letting himself fall onto Jaemin's lap with a loud sigh.  
“How about you ask him then?”, Jaemin suggests, only to get hit by a pillow right after.  
“Never!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~♡~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first week of college has gone by without any inconveniences, luckily. Donghyuck was able to avoid speaking to his new roommate most of the time, which resulted into him being really tense no matter where he was. That's why he's standing at this table right now, a cup of what he thinks is beer in his hand and an already tipsy Jaemin right next to him. His best friend saw how stressed Donghyuck was for the last week and decided that it's a good idea to go to this party that is hosted by somebody they probably don't even know. It's lame here. It smells like sweat and every kind of alcohol that Donghyuck can think of, and he hates it. Parties were never really interesting for him and he also doesn't want to get drunk and make out with a random guy so he finds himself in the kitchen, questioning why he even agreed to this. To top everything off, he suddenly recognizes a familiar face walking into the kitchen. 

Mark Lee.

“Hi Donghyuck”, the obviously drunk guy greets him while giggling, “You at a party? That's something new”  
Donghyuck rolls his eyes. Mark was really the only thing that could have made this party even worse and, surprise, of course he's here.  
“It wasn't my idea to come here”, the younger mutters and nods in Jaemin's direction, “I'm just here to make sure that Jaemin will get home safely”  
“Hmm so you two are still friends”, Mark hums as he downs a whole cup with whatever alcohol is in there. Donghyuck finds it disgusting but at the same time quite hot. He scolds himself for even thinking about that.  
“Yeah, since we met in 8th grade”, he now answers and leans back onto the table.  
The elder stays there next to Donghyuck for a few seconds before abruptly standing up and grinning at him.  
“If you're here already then why don't you have some fun, too?”, he asks and takes Donghyuck's hand, attempting to pull him out of the kitchen, “Come on, I can introduce you to my friends!”  
“No thanks”, the younger frees his hand and steps back, “I have to stay with Jaemin”  
Mark sighs seemingly annoyed and shakes his head.  
“You're so boring, Hyuckie”, he mutters before turning around and leaving the kitchen.  
Hyuckie…  
Donghyuck hates to remember it, but he hasn't heard this nickname since Mark and him parted ways 8 years ago. He nearly forgot about it, and he curses at himself for feeling butterflies in his stomach because Mark just said it. The nickname that he gave him in 5th grade, when they still loved each other, if you can call that love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~♡~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It has been four weeks Donhyuck”, the younger hears Mark suddenly speaking up.  
“What?”, he asks, taking a break from doing his homework to give the elder a confused look.  
“Four weeks of you trying to pretend that I don't exist”

Fuck, he noticed.

“What do you mean? I'm not ignoring you!”, Donghyuck protests and closes his biology book, he gave up on the exercise half and hour ago anyways.  
“Oh come on, I'm not dumb”, Mark stands up from his desk just to let himself fall onto his bed right after, “Are you still holding a grudge because of what happened 8 years ago?”  
Donghyuck knows that Mark is teasing, but he's way too surprised to even react to that.  
“You remember?”, he asks, voice barely above a whisper.  
“Of course I do, idiot! I didn't just erase 9 years of my childhood from my memories”, Mark chuckles and shakes his head.  
“Oh..”, Donghyuck's voice has gotten even quieter.  
“So I was right?”, the elder asks, cocking his head to the side when he gets a nod as an answer, “Why, though? You never were the type to hold grudges for long”  
Donghyuck sighs at that statement. Mark is right, he's never been angry at somebody for longer than a day, but this whole situation is different and the younger has no idea how to explain it.  
“I just- I don't know”, he tries to speak but stumbles over his own words.  
“Hey, chill”, Mark says with a kind of worried expression, “Don't rush yourself, okay?”  
Donghyuck only now notices that the elder sat down next to him. He takes a deep breath and tries again.  
“You were my first love, Mark. We didn't really end on good terms and we haven't talked since 8 years, this is all just really fucking akward, you know?”, the younger mumbles and fiddles with the bracelet on his wrist.  
“Oh my god, you still wear it?”, Mark asks surprised when he notices the small accessory.  
He then proceeds to pull up the sleeve of his hoodie just to reveal the same bracelet that Donghyuck is wearing on his own wrist.  
Both boys take a moment to just stare at each other in silence, because neither of them knows what the hell they're supposed to say.  
“To be honest, I never really managed to let go”, Hyuck admits with a sad smile, “I still have so many questions flying around in my head that'll probably never get answered and the amount of times I thought about you-“  
He gets cut off by Mark pressing a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.  
“Slowly, baby. You're ranting”, the elder whispers with a grin, his lips still ghosting over Donghyuck's, “How about we start over, hm?”  
The younger slowly nods. It takes him a few seconds to process what just happened but when he finally realizes his lips curl up into a genuine smile.  
“Yeah, yeah let’s do that”, he replies and cups Mark's cheeks, just to connect their lips into a delicate kiss.  
A kiss that Donghyuck didn't know he needed since 8 long years.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!  
> This is my first fic so I'm really nervous about it.. It's kind of based on something I personally experienced.  
> Constructive critism will be appreciated!!


End file.
